Prisoners Of Time
by tinywriter
Summary: Trixie Weasley, the oldest daughter of Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood, is at Hogwarts in the year 2018. But when she and her three friends try out an ancient spell they soon find themselves stuck in their parents time at Hogwarts. But will they give too much away to their teenage parents? And will they ever make it back to their own time? RW/LL, DM/HG, HP/CC and GW/BZ
1. Chapter 1

_Trixie POV_

I woke up to chaos.

It's Christmas Eve and as usual mum is really behind with everything.

'LUNA!' dad yelled as I dragged myself out of bed in time to see my brother run into the bathroom.

'JOEL!' I yelled, banging my fists against the door, 'That's not fair!'

'Too slow again Trixie!' Joel yelled through the door as I walked sulkily back into my room.

It's like this every morning. There's six of us: me (Trixie), my brother Joel, my younger sisters Europia and August and my parents.

My mum is Luna lovegood, now Luna Weasley because she married Ronald Weasley 13 years ago.

I'm sure you've heard of them. Ron is best friends with none other than harry potter, 'the boy who lived'. His other friend is Hermione Granger, one of the smartest people my dad's ever met.

Ron's sister Ginny was going out with Harry, but he had an affair with cho chang so she left him. Harry married Cho and Ginny ended up marrying Blaise Zabini.

Hermione made a choice that didn't have the approval of her friends. Harry and Ginny have made friends with her spouse, but Ron really seems to hate his guts.

Have you ever heard of Draco Malfoy? Former Death-Eater? Hermione's husband and father of her 6 year old daughter Aries?

They're all coming around tomorrow with their spouses and children.

I thought having six people in one house was chaos, but eighteen is a whole new story.

Ginny's bringing her three children: Nolan and the twins Christina and Charlotta, Harry's bringing James and Lily and Hermione should be bringing Aries.

Everyone is coming round except Hale. He's my best friend and is in Gryffindor with me.

We've been friends since the first minute on the Hogwarts express on the 1st September 2018.

I've invited him to come and stay after Christmas but he hasn't replied yet. Well, I only sent the letter yesterday and even our owl isn't that fast.

I have so much to tell him even though I only saw him just over a week ago, when were on our way home from Hogwarts. We were eating piles of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavour beans before our parents started to control how many sweets we ate again. We had a compartment to ourselves so I decided to tell him a big secret.

'Hale, do you know what a time-turner is?' I ask him whilst he was reading a new chocolate frog card he'd just collected.

'Kinda,' he muttered, still distracted by the card.

'Have you seen one?' I asked slowly, unsure if I should be doing this.

His eyes snapped up.

'No, but my dad was telling me about the time he, Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione went to the ministry of magic and were fighting death eaters and stuff. He said they destroyed the time turners.' Hale seemed to be confusing himself.

His father is Neville Longbottom, one of my dad's old friends whom he hasn't seen in a while. Neville moved really far away when he married Hannah Abbot because she wanted to live in another country. Luckily for me, Neville insisting on sending Hale, and his younger sister Amber, to Hogwarts.

I took a deep breath. I trusted Hale, didn't I?

I clutched at the gold chain that was hanging around my neck, and slowly pulled it out of my pale pink Joules polo.

Hale watched with wide eyes until the pendant emerged from my top.

'Is that – that's a…' he trailed off, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

'It's the only time turner in existence,' I said slowly. 'McGonagall gave it to me so that I could go back and make extra notes in the classes I was failing. Our parents destroyed all the others whilst they were being kept at the ministry. But McGonagall still had this one in her office from when she gave it to Hermione all those years ago.' I finished with a small smile.

'You can't tell anyone, Hale.' I whispered as I put it back.

'I won't, don't worry Trix!' Hale grinned cheekily at me and I chucked and empty chocolate frog box at him.

I hope he hasn't told his dad, in case he thinks I'm going to want him to come back in time with me or something. Time turners can only go back so many hours at a time though, so we could only go back to like the start of that day anyway.

Once I'd showered and dressed, I walked slowly down the stairs, thinking '_I am a witch, I am a witch_,' with every step. At the bottom I skipped around to the cupboard under the stairs and ran down the steps that had appeared inside.

This is the wizard part of the house. We have to keep muggle and wizard stuff separate because some of our friends family aren't magical, and we don't want their children to touch stuff they shouldn't. Dad changed the cupboard into a three room suite. (He used an undetectable extension charm, '_something I learnt off of Hermione_' he'd said when it had worked.)

'Dad!' I called out as I neared the bottom of the steps. I couldn't see him anywhere.

Then I heard a clock chime. I spun around to look at the clock Grandma Molly had given dad for his birthday.

It didn't have any numbers around the outside of the face and it had six hands instead of two.

At the end of each of the hands was a picture of a member of our household.

Five were pointing to '_HOME_' but dad's was pointing to '_WORK_'.

He'd only just arrived at work then. The clock only chimes when a hand changes were its pointing.

I kicked the ground in frustration. I'd told dad that I wanted him to drop me off in Diagon alley on his way to work, as I have some last minute shopping to do.

I walked over to his desk, found a piece of parchment and quill. I was about to write dad a letter to tell him to take me there later, when the clock chimed again. I dropped the parchment and quill as I dashed across the room.

Dad's hand was now pointing at '_TRAVELLING_'.

'HE REMEMBERED!' I screamed, jumping around the room excitedly.

The clock chimed once more as a slight breeze washed over the room. My father was walking towards me.

'I'm so sorry Trix, go get your coat and money,' he had to raise his voice as I started to run up the steps in the middle of his sentence. I grabbed my coat and satchel out of my room and rushed back to dad.

I took his hand and braced myself for apparition. It felt like you were being squeezed through a tight tube.

We landed in the centre of Diagon alley

'I'll come and get you on my break. You have just over two hours' dad said before turning on his heel and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in Diagon alley countless times, but it always leaves me breathless.

It's one of the only places were only witches and wizards can be, and all the shops sell magical items.

I was eager to go to Eeylops owl emporium because I wanted to buy Europia a pet. I wanted to buy her something that would be useful (and still alive) when she goes to Hogwarts in three year's time.

Dad said he saw that they'd had a delivery of the tiny owls that are small enough to fit in your hand. He even gave me the 10 galleons to buy it for her.

I walked through the door into the half lit shop. I was greeted by the smell of owl poo and many distressed twits and twoos. I looked at all the cages as I strolled towards the counter, behind which an elderly wizard had fallen asleep with his face in, what appeared to be, an owls half-eaten breakfast.

'Um, sir…?' I said uncertainly, feeling like an idiot. I reached out and poked him hard on the shoulder.

'Can you help me?' I said, louder this time. The wizard stirred in his sleep.

I coughed loudly and the wizard leapt out of his chair, knocking the owl feed onto the floor.

'What may I help you with miss?' he asked when he'd wiped most of the feed off of his face.

'I was told you'd had a delivery of the tiny owls…?' I enquired.

'Ah yes, we have. This way miss,' I was lead through a door and into an even darker room. I could hear the fluttering of tiny wings beating against the cages.

A match was struck and candles were lit. I gasped at the sheer number of tiny owls flying around in countless cages. There was an owl in every colour imaginable; pink, blue, purple, brown, green…

'What colour do you want?' the wizard asked, standing by one of the cages.

'That purple one there,' I pointed at one owl, 'with the pink wings,' the wizard reached into the cage and pulled out the owl.

'It's perfect!' I squealed as I held it tenderly in my hands. I chose a cage, placed the ting owl inside and payed the wizard 10 galleons.

After that I bought Aries a miniature toy firebolt that flies a foot off of the ground, Joel a Chudley Cannons jumper and August a toy wand. I'd already bought everyone else's presents.

Is still had half an hour until dad was picking me up, so I decided to go and get ice cream.

Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour is the only place to go for ice cream in Diagon alley.

Florean has known me since I was a baby, as mum and dad would always bring me in here after shopping.

'Hey Infantem Lunae!' Florean called out as I sat myself in my usual seat in the corner, Florean has always called me Infantem Lunae, I don't know what it means but it seems to be his nickname for me.

'Hey Florean,' I called over.

'The normal?' he called back.

'With extra sprinkles,' I grinned. Every time I come here I have a sundae with a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, mint and strawberry. Then I have squirty cream, chocolate shakes and sprinkles.

Florean placed the sundae in front of me and I slid a galleon across the table.

'I'll get your change,' he said and turned to go.

'No, can I have a lemonade? Then keep the change,' I grinned as a fresh glass of pink cloudy lemonade appeared in front of me. Florean winked before walking away.

I want to know what Infantem Lunae means, but dad doesn't have a clue. Mum said Florean had a nickname for her too: Mater Stella. She doesn't know what that means either and she's given up trying to find out.

After I'd eaten the sundae I hurriedly wrapped up the presents, making sure to put holes in the paper around the owl's cage (I don't want him to die when I've just bought him).

I walked out of Florean's in time to see dad apparate a few paces away. I grabbed his hand and braced myself.

I'd barely caught my balance before dad had disapparated again.

I hid all the presents in my cupboard and rushed upstairs to help mum with the finishing touches that were left to do.


End file.
